1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point-to-point or point-to-multipoint wireless communications systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for recording voice transmissions between members of a communicating group of wireless telecommunication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless telecommunication devices, such as cellular phones, PDAs, mini-laptops, and advanced pagers, there exists a wireless telecommunication service that provides a quick one-to-one or one-to-many communication that is generically referred to as “Push-To-Talk” (PTT) capability. The specific PTT group of recipient devices for the communicating wireless device is commonly set up by the carrier. A PTT communication connection is typically initiated by a single button-push on the wireless device that activates a half-duplex link between the speaker and each member device of the group and once the button is released, the device can receive incoming PTT transmissions once the button is released. In some arrangements, the PTT speaker will have the “floor” where no other group member can speak while the speaker is speaking. Once the speaker releases the PTT button, any other individual member of the group can engage their PTT button and they will have the floor.
In many cases it would be desirable for members of a PTT group to record part or all of a PTT session. For example, it may be more convenient for members to record important details of a session by recording the session rather than writing down the salient details during the course of a conversation. In many cases it may not be possible for a member to write, for example if the member is engaged in other activities. In existing PTT systems, however, it is difficult or not possible to record parts of a communication session. Furthermore, if a participant needs to exit a PTT session, the participant must later contact one of the other participants to review the content of the session.
In other cases, voice communications may only be recorded via a voice messaging system. Such as system requires intervention by a centrally available voice messaging system. Visual voice mail requires a server for the user to pull down a file. The voice mail messages must be recorded and saved to the server.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that may obtain the desired permissions to record part or all of a PTT session and for a wireless device member of a group the session to record the session. It would further be advantageous for the session to be recorded and stored locally such that a centrally accessible server is not required.